


What Might Have Been

by ClimbingClassTrash (ActuallyElliot)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyElliot/pseuds/ClimbingClassTrash
Summary: “you ready to spend the night in a luxury 5 star hotel?”





	What Might Have Been

Outside of the cab window New York City flew past, a stream of lights, cars, and buildings bigger than any Chris had ever seen. He had had the most amazing day. A movie premiere, wearing a custom made tux, fancy dinner. He felt so out of place in this bizarre, almost fantasy world, that Josh seemed to fit so naturally into, and damn, he looked the part on the red carpet.  
There's those thoughts again. He'd be lucky, as if he could ever get someone so out of his league. There had been a few moments he second guessed. When josh was fussing with his lapels, he wanted to lean in and kiss him. Josh took him out to a romantic fancy dinner in NYC and Chris swore sometimes flirted, but then again that's just how Josh was with him, how he always had been. Chris shook his head, pushing the thoughts away again. 

He looked over to Josh, who looked a little sad, staring out the window on the other side of the cab. He was probably tired, today had been long. Chris reached his hand across the seat, gently touching Josh’s finger, making him turn, and Chris smiled. Josh shot a half smile back.  
“Almost there,” he sighed, “you ready to spend the night in a luxury 5 star hotel?”  
He announced it as though it was a game show prize, and Chris chuckled.  
“Dude, this one booking is probably worth more than my dad’s apartment.”  
The cab pulled up, and after the door being opened for them, and the elevator button being pressed for them, they were finally upstairs away from everyone.  
Josh stood at his hotel room door and loosened his collar. Fuck. There's those thoughts again. His suit was cut perfectly, he looked like he’d just stepped off a runway. Chris didn't think he'd ever seen him looking so sharp. So hot. Well, he looked equally as hot when he woke up on lazy morning, or when he was just out the shower on a summer night still in his towel…  
‘God, get it together’ Chris pleaded with himself, a boner brewing in his perfectly fitting suit pants. Shit, what if he sees? Oh fuck, Josh had said something while I was in a gay daydream. A gaydream if you will. Goddamnit Christopher, why are you like this. Chris said goodnight swiftly, hesitating only a second, and awkwardly shuffled down the hall to his hotel room. He paused at the door, looking over at Josh, and gave an awkward wave, walking dick-first into the room and shutting the door hard behind him, embarrassed. 

Chris collapsed face first on the bed, and groaned to himself. He felt a sinking, heavy longing in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't get the image of Josh in that doorway out of his head, he had wanted to kiss him so bad.  
Sighing, he sat up. He didn't want to ruin his tux, so he pulled a backpack from inside the cupboard and grabbed the sweater and jogging shorts he’d brought with him. After carefully removing each item of clothing and hanging it in the suit bag in the closet, he walked through an open doorway into the giant on-suite bathroom. There was a toilet, and sink, a stand alone bath and a walk in shower, and not being a bath person Chris picked the shower. As he ran the water and stepped underneath, the thoughts came back. What if Josh were to show up at his door, wearing only his robe?

Imagining what a tabloid headline would say if they had a picture of the two of them right now, “FAMOUS PRODUCER BOB WASHINGTON’S SON SPOTTED IN HOTEL SCANDAL…..WITH A MAN?????”, Chris closed the door quickly behind him as he pulled Josh into the room by the chord on his robe, trying to pull in such a way that it “accidentally” undid the knot loosely holding it closed. Fresh out of the shower, wearing only boxers, boner and a bewildered smile, Chris anxiously whispered to Josh.  
“Whats up??”  
Shifting slightly, freshly untied robe falling to the floor displaying, well, everything, Josh swallowed, turning his naked body towards his best friend.  
“Looks like you are bro” his tone was confident but his voice wavered with anxiety.  
Chris felt like he was spinning. He got even harder, stood looking at this flawless body infront of him, soaking up the opportunity to look at every inch he had only ever pieced together from glimpses of skin from camping and changing. His mouth fell open, dry and wordless as his eyes made their way up Josh’s body to his eyes, Chris stepped forward, his dick lightly grazing Josh’s thigh though the thin material of his boxers that barely contained it. Josh’s breath stuttered, and he swallowed. His face was hot as he muttered.  
“Are you gonna touch or are you gonna just stand there and stare dude?” his voice cracked as he spoke, confidence faltering.  
Chris studied his face, eyes darting between eyes, searching for any hint of a lie or insincerity, yet he found none. Seeing this as his only opportunity, he decided to grab it by the balls. Literally. He reached out and stepped closer, erection now sandwiched between them, and ran his hand down Josh’s hip bone, down the outside of his thigh and back up the inside, watching his dick twitch as the blood evacuated his head. Josh gasped, looking shocked, biting his lip and pushing in closer to him. Chris gently cupped Josh’s balls, then stroked up the entirety of his lengthening dick as he leaned in and kissed his neck softly, while Josh grabbed at him, moaning softly into his ear and pulling Chris ever closer to him, even though there was nothing between them anymore but a thin layer of sweat and sexual tension. 

As Chris kissed his neck, shoulders, collarbone, Josh pressed their hips together, grinding them close while he stroked him, slowly and carefully, feeling Josh’s dick fill his hand more and more. Josh tipped his head back, sliding a hand through Chris’s hair, breathing heavy, face burning red and eyes full of surprise, satisfaction and desire. This was all Josh had ever wanted, and way more than he ever thought he’d get away with. He impulsively plunged his hands down Chris’s boxers, who moaned softly at the touch. He was hot and hard in Josh’s hand, and when he started lightly stroking him, Chris could barely contain himself. Anxiety coiled itself in Josh’s chest, and Josh opened his mouth and released a whispery stream of “kiss me, kiss me, kiss me”. What if Chris was imagining himself somewhere else, with someone else? Chris looked at him, darting from eye to eye, then kissed him hard and full, breathing in his name in a sigh as Josh squeezed him a little tighter. When Chris shifted his hips and hooked his thumbs into his waistband so his boxers hit the floor, so did a lot of his self doubts and insecurities. 

Chris grabbed Josh’s hip and his ass and pulled him closer still, re-closing that distance again. He began thrusting his hips slightly, lightly fucking Josh’s hand at the same pace as he was jerking his hand, flicking his thumb gently over the tip of Josh’s dick and adding a little twist at the end. Josh stamped all of this into his brain, pleading for this to not be a mistake, moaning soft, high pitched, almost desperate little moans. He made his own hand movements match Chris’s, now practically panting against his mouth in frantic little breaths. He pushed Chris’s hand away and pressed in close, rolling his hips up so their dicks slid together. Hard and aching, he wrapped his hand around both of them, slowly stroking, just barely squeezing, clawing into Chris’s shoulder to keep his knees from buckling under him. Chris was replaying Josh’s moan over and over in his head, then fell into the feeling of Josh’s dick on his, the sensation seemingly washing over his entire body in bliss. He gripped Josh’s waist, thrusting up towards him in tiny minimal movements, moaning lightly and uttering his name repeatedly, punctuated with a colorful variety of swears. His head emptied, the intensity of the moment blinding him from any thoughts aside from the desire for this to never be over. Josh had similar thoughts, fast approaching a precipice he didn’t want it to be over so fast. He was sure that this would be his only chance, he had to do this. 

Stopping and squeezing Chris near the base of his dick, Josh let his eyes fall closed and panted a moment, catching his breath. When he finally looked up at a slightly concerned and flustered Chris, he had nothing but desperation and determination in his eyes.  
“Please Chris, I want….I need.. I want… please I want to feel you I’ve brought stuff with me please I promise just once I promise please” he begged frantically as Chris visibly shivered, leaning in to kiss him deeply.  
“I’ll do whatever you want Josh,” Chris replied in a low voice, idly tracing a finger around the inside of Josh’s thigh. “I’ve wanted this...” he kissed him greedily as though if he didn’t do it right that second he never could again. “...for so long.” he finished, swaying his body slightly just to feel more of him on his dick. Josh kissed him back, breathing deeply again, but this time it was to calm himself down, this was really happening, Chris really wanted this. 

After Josh told him to go lay down on the bed, Chris stumbled over and jumped on. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. All of the dreams and repressed thoughts had finally come to life, but he felt a sinking feeling growing in his stomach and swallowed those thoughts again. He couldn’t get distracted, he couldn’t ruin this. This was really happening, he had to live right now. He stretched out and admired Josh as he bent over, fumbling around in the pocket of his discarded bathrobe. Josh pulled out what he’d preemptively packed, and anxiously shuffled back over to Chris. He straddled his thighs, kneeling, and showed him a bottle of lube and a condom. He couldn’t look Chris in the eye as he asked “please?”, just staring at the condom in his shaky hand. Chris couldn’t speak, his heart beating so hard it was knocking the air from his lungs, it felt like he was suffocating as he gently reached out and took the condom from Josh, opening it and handing it back to him, lifting his hips slightly as a nudge to put it on. He’d never done this before, what if he was bad, not hard enough, what if he finished too fast? He wanted it to be good, it could be his only opportunity, hell this might even be a joke, someone could jump out now with a camera (but who would do something sick like that). He looked at Josh taking the condom from him, he was so perfect, flawless and looking up at him so needy and full of desire and he knew he was safe, Josh was scared too, and it was going to be okay. This felt so right.  
Josh’s heart was pounding as he paused for a moment, the room spinning. He studied Chris’s face for doubt, or disgust or anything to tell him he didn’t want it, but he just found eager eyes and Chris’s blonde hair, still wet, flopping down onto his forehead as he nodded in a gentle, reassuring gesture. He rolled the condom carefully over the tip of Chris’s dick, popping open the lube and stroking it down over him. Chris moaned lightly, licking his lips as Josh shuffled up further and sat over him, practically panting with anticipation, staring at him. They locked eyes, and Josh’s widened as he slowly sank down, guiding Chris into him with his fingers. Chris moaned and gripped the sheets as Josh’s mouth fell open and his brows drew together, nothing had ever felt like that, neither of them had ever imagined that. As Josh slowly worked his was down, Chris felt like fireworks were going off behind the backs of his eyes, Josh was hot and tight yet he slid inside him so naturally. With a bright red face, his first breath stuttered out “Holy fuck Josh” as he bottomed out, and they tried hard not to come then and there. 

Chris took a second to compose himself, then grabbed Josh’s hips lightly, grinding into him, shifting so his shaft thrusted just a fraction in and out of him, eager for more. Josh felt so good and this felt so right and Chris just wanted more of him. Josh whimpered when Chris started moving, leaning forward, his weight supported by a single hand placed on the center of his chest, he felt buzzing under his skin. Mouth open, stilted moans leaving him without permission, Josh lifted his hips to pull Chris out and push him deeper and nothing had ever got this deep he was sure of it. He moved slow, drawing every movement out, body tense, lifting higher and sliding down harder, a loud moan suddenly leaving him, muscles clenching a little when Chris hit his prostate, clawing at him, unable to take his eyes off him and begging him to touch. Chris felt weightless, like the entire world had fallen away from around them, shivers connected his skin and held him together, everywhere Josh touched him felt like a huge bright glow, his dick throbbed inside Josh and his skin prickled everywhere they touched. He reached out greedily and grasped Josh’s dick, spreading the wetness from the tip down his shaft, feeling his blood pump so hard it was almost vibrating. He reached with the other hand to cradle his balls, stroking them delicately as he matched Josh’s slow thrusts with careful precise hand movements he’d spend many hours practicing with this situation in mind. 

At the touch, Josh’s hips began moving faster, his brain overloading with how good it felt, how Chris was everywhere, inside of him, around his dick, encapsulating his very being, looking at him with eyes even darker and more intense than he’d imagined them to be. He got increasingly faster, harder, repeating that perfect angle. Chris looked at Josh with a ravenous hunger as his face got tight with concentration and he was unable to stop the moans, curses, Chris’s name spilling past his lips. Chris was blissfully unaware of the stream of profanities escaping both him and Josh, lost in the moment and rubbing Josh faster, keeping pace with him, flicking his thumb over the tip again. It didn’t take Josh long to get close, and he pushed up to sit straight, hips almost moving on their own now as he moaned to Chris over and over that he was close, that he was going to come, that he wanted him deep inside. 

Chris steadied himself against the end of the bed with his legs, and as he drove his hips upwards forcefully, thrusting deep inside of him, Josh gasped his highest, loudest moan yet, and again and again higher with every thrust. Chris jerked Josh faster, and god he was gonna come, feeling Josh tightened around him and the smack of skin on skin and the sounds coming from his mouth and the expressions on Josh’s face as he clawed as his forearms all built up in a hurricane around Chris’s head it was so much more intense than anything he had ever experienced before. Josh finally let out a broken cry of Chris’s name, dropping down on him with finality, clenching tight around him and clamping his hands around his wrists as he came, hard, hips still writhing on him to chase the sensation, tightening in waves around his dick. Chris’s skin broke out red with the grip and he trembled a full body tremble as Josh dropped onto him, coming inside of him, filling him fuller and it seemed to keep coming and coming, filling the condom as he choked out Josh’s name as his hips spasmed under him, chest covered in his best friend’s come. 

Josh eventually slowed down to a stop, panting with eyes squeezed shut, and stayed there for a long time. Chris’s breathing eventually slowed, after time he could feel the bed beneath him again. After what felt like an age, Josh moved his hips, allowing Chris to slide out of him, his whole body shaking as it happened he felt so empty now and he squeezed Chris’s arms again. He swallowed, eyes still tight shut with anxiety, terrified Chris would disappear out from underneath him. Slowly, he opened his eyes to stare at Chris, shaking.  
“Chris?” He quietly uttered, soft, scared and broken.  
Chris looked right back into his eyes, the bright lights around him fading into a soft warm encompassing glow. He saw the fear, and frowned lightly, reaching his hand up from under one of Josh’s to touch the back of his neck, and brush his hair from his eyes. He kissed him gently, pulling back and looking at him with kind bright eyes.  
“God, we should have done this sooner” Chris chuckled lightly and leaned in to kiss his jaw, wrapping his arms around Josh’s the trembling body. There was a pause, and then just barely audibly Chris whispered “I love you Joshua”. Josh crumbled. He absolutely fell apart, kissing Chris frantically and pressing closer to him, arms sliding around his shoulders. He tried to swallow down his tears but they just kept coming, he buried his face into Chris’s neck to whisper back “I love you too” in a small cracked voice. 

Chris held Josh so tight, as though he would slip away, chest stuttering a breath as he teared up too, hearing him say those words after this had flipped something inside of him that he had no idea he needed so bad. He didn’t have to push the thoughts away anymore. He could let them all go and they released as tears falling down his face and merging with Josh’s. He curled around him, wanting to envelop him, god he loved him so much he couldn't believe this it felt so right, so pure. Josh melted into him, pressing him close and whimpering, trying to phase into him and become one being, become a single being. It was impossible to replicate how close they had been, they had felt like a single person almost, so eventually Josh settled on Chris squeezing him tight as if he was the most precious thing in the world.  
“Dude, you’re a mess” he laughed, as he had a good look at the boy in front of him. He had to make jokes, making jokes was normal and he had to make this real. Chris laughed, and then laughed harder as Josh bobbed up and down on top of him with his stomach moving.  
“You made the mess, it's not my fault” Chris responded, even his words looked like multicolored static surrounding them, all of the energy coming off them mingling together around them, surrounding them in a bubble of pureness. This felt like heaven. They were meant to be this. It felt right.  
“You made me make the mess bro, it's not my fault” Josh pulled his head back to look at Chris, sighing. Chris kissed his forehead.  
“Maybe don’t be so hot then” he smirked back, and looked at Josh with puppy-dog eyes overflowing with love. “This feels perfect. Beyond perfect”  
Josh nodded, and sighed again, this time in relief. “Yes, perfect. More than perfect. I love you Chris, so much”  
Chris wrapped his arms around him, leaning his head on his “I love you Joshua, I always have”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Chris sighed. The cold felt tangibly heavy in the very large, very empty bed. He rolled over and turned out the light.


End file.
